This invention relates to an instrument for surgically fastening tissue with plastic-like fastening devices, such as absorbable fastening devices. This invention also relates to a novel two-piece plastic-like fastening device, such as an absorbable fastening device.
Two-piece absorbable fastening devices and means for fastening tissue with such devices have been shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,089. Such fastening devices have comprised a retainer strip or "retainer" and a fastener strip or "fastener", made in a variety of lengths and sizes from biologically degradable and human-body absorbable materials. The retainer strips has been designed to be held in an elongated rigid anvil which can be placed on one side of the tissue to be fastened, and the fastener strip has been designed to be mounted in alignment with a pusher member located on the other side of the tissue. The fastener strip has been provided with a plurality of barbed prongs which can, when urged through openings pierced in the tissue, fit within holes in the retainer strip to hold the fastener strip and retainer strip securely together.